1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to alignment tools for cutting devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a consistent and precise device for aligning two objects so that they are parallel throughout their lengths. Specifically, the invention relates to a gauge for easily and efficiently aligning a table saw blade and table saw fence.
2. Background Information
A table saw is an efficient and simple way to precisely cut wood. The table saw provides flexibility in the size of the piece to be cut, as well as the angle the wood is cut on. To adjust the size of the finished product, a traditional table saw uses adjustable fences to vary the distance between the fence and the saw blade. While the fence remedies the problem of easily adjusting the length, it is sometimes difficult to perfectly align the fence parallel to the miter gauge slot. If the fence is not perfectly parallel, then the cut may not be straight as the user directs the wood along the fence.
Another potential issue is the alignment of the table saw blade. In particular, the table saw blade is adjustable for a variety of angled cuts. However, to produce an angle-free cut, the blade must be perfectly aligned. Since the blade is adjustable to virtually infinite positions, it can be extremely difficult to align the saw blade.
Traditionally, the process to perfectly align the table saw blade or the fence gate with the miter slot gauge was cumbersome, time-consuming, and required the use of several tools. A dial gauge with an extendable arm and magnetic base was generally used. First, the user would locate and turn on the magnet in a position to take measurements. Then, in order to make an adjustment, the magnet would have to be turned off and moved out of the way. After the adjustment, the user would once again take the same measurement and repeat the process as necessary.
Still another shortcoming was the difficulty in providing an accurate parallelism measurement between the length of the fence and the miter gauge slot. Particularly, the ability to measure small changes in the distance between the miter gauge slot and the fence requires that the measuring device maintain a consistent horizontal reference point. The inability to maintain the consistent horizontal reference point made the use of a dial gauge with an extendable arm and magnetic base impracticable.
Thus there is a long-felt need for a simple, effective, and tool-free device that can measure both run out of the table saw fence and the angle of the table saw blade.